rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaune Arc
Jaune Arc is a character in the world of RWBY and the leader of Team JNPR. His is a sword handed down in his family from his great-great-grandfather during the war, and the sheath is a collapsible shield. He first appears in the Pilot episode, throwing up in the airship and earning his temporary nickname, "Vomit Boy", from Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. He is seen again in the second episode, helping Ruby off the ground, and making conversation with her while walking through the Beacon Academy exterior. Appearance Jaune is a teenage boy with messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a white chest plate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, and black shoes. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, and one has a small pouch on it. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with white fingertips. His sword is strapped to his left waist in a sheath that also doubles as a fold-out shield. He sleeps in blue full-body pajamas and blue bunny slippers. Personality From what has been shown in the first three episodes, it appears that Jaune is socially awkward, and even a little insecure. This insecurity may be due to that fact that his ancestor fought in the war, and now Jaune may have a good reputation to uphold. He appears to have a mild case of motion sickness, as seen in "The Shining Beacon" when he vomits on board the airship. Since Jaune mentions his mother twice while he talks to Ruby, it is implied that he may have lived a somewhat sheltered life as a "Mama's boy", he has also mentioned his father in the following episode. Jaune seems to be a kindhearted person, helping Ruby up and when later questioned by Ruby as to why he did, he said "Eh, why not? My mom always said that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet". This implies that he is open to meeting new people, and is an extrovert. He is quite into the ladies, maybe even girl crazy, evident in "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2" when he told Weiss Schnee that he was a natural blonde in order to impress her. In The First Step, Jaune not only hits on Weiss, but also Pyrrah Nikos (but focusing more on Weiss despite Pyrrha's friendliness), eventually being speared against the wall by her and being helped up by Ruby. In direct relation his girl crazy personality he attempts to portray a confident front at all times (which his father stated is all that is nescessary to impress women), but this leads to a somewhat cocky and over confident demeanor that according Yang makes him seem less attractive. Trivia *Jaune's name is a reference to Jeanne d'Arc (Joan of Arc), a medieval French war heroine and martyr. *The word "Jaune" is the French word for yellow. *His name's meaning and his affinity for the color yellow may be a reference to his apparently weak and timid behavior. "Yellow" and "yellow belly" can be slang for coward. *His symbol, a yellow, double crescent moon, could be a reference to his voice actor and RWBY writer Miles Luna, whose last name is literally Latin for "Moon". **This could also have some relation to the unusual moon in the RWBY world, though how so is currently unknown. **At the same time, it references his surname, Arc. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Team ANVL